Valentine Kacau Di Konoha
by Ryuku S. A .J
Summary: Hari Valentine di Konoha? Pasti ribet! Apalagi kalo ujung-ujungnya malah berantem sama pasangan gara-gara hal gaje yang gak penting. Bahkan sampe pingsan ato keracunan, parah banget kan? AR, Humor/Parody garing, OOC. Ryu disini!


Walaupun bukan hari Valentine, tapi yah gapapalah... buat rame-ramein aja! YA-HAA!

**Warning! : (**_Warning penting untuk mengetahui apa saja yang tersaji didalam fict ini_**) : **_OOC (Sifat chara berubah semua!), AU (Bahasanya juga!), Straight Pair (Disini Sasori masih hidup jadi SasoSakuSasu, NaruHina, ShikaTema, NejiTen, SaiIno), Setting (Sekitar 1 tahun setelah Naruto dkk berhasil mengalahkan Madara dan Saskay pulang), Humor?, many more..._

**Summary :**

_Hari Valentine di Konoha? Pasti ribet! Apalagi kalo ujung-ujungnya malah berantem sama pasangan gara-gara hal gaje yang gak penting. Bahkan sampe pingsan ato keracunan, parah banget kan? Mau tau, silahkan scroll kebawah!_

**Disclaimer :**

_**Naruto **_© _Masashi Kishimoto_

_**Valentine Di Konoha **_© _S. A .J_

_**Valentine Di Konoha, Oneshoot**_

Hari ini adalah hari yang cerah di Konoha. Mari kita tengok satu persatu para Rookie 12... Eh salah! Maksud saya Rookie 13 karena ditambah sama Sai, yuk mari kita tengok...! Pertama-tama adalah karakter utama, Tuan Naruto bin Ramen Namikaze *ditimpuk Naru*

xXx

_**Naruto  
**_

"Hhoooaaaaaammmmm!"

"Buset dah! Udah staon tapi masih kerasa aja pegelnya pas ngelawan kakek Madara itu. Mandi ah gue!"

Si Naruto berjalan keluar menuju kamar mandi. Langkahnya terhenti saat dia melewati kalender kamarnya. Dia melihat dengan norak tanda hati ditanggal 14 bulan Februari ini.

"Huwwwoooo! Hari ini Valentine toh? Kalo' gini gue gak usah makan! Paling Hinata-chan ntar bawa coklat, hehehehe!"

_**Sasuke  
**_

Sasuke berbeda dengan Naruto. Dia gak nguap selebar pantat gajah? Kalo bangun pagi, cuman ngucek-ngucek mata sama garuk-garuk pantat aja. Sasuke berdiri dan melongo ke jendela luarnya. Sesaat dia melirik kearah kalender miliknya. Memang tidak ditandai seperti milik Naruto, tapi hanya digarisi dengan bentuk hati yang besar -sama aja bodoh!-

'HN? HARI INI YE?'

(-Ryu : Ih cakep-cakep bahasanya...

Sasuke : Suka-suka gue!-)

Back to story. Sasuke mencoba untuk tenang. Tuh cowok udah bisa nebak apa yang akan terjadi nanti kalau dia keluar. Sayangnya Sasuke menolak untuk keluar dan memilih untuk didalam rumahnya. (Author : Keluar gak loe! Kalo gak gue nyuruh FG loe kerumah loe sekarang juga!). Alhasil, setelah dipaksa oleh seorang wanita yang tidak dikenal berstatus penduduk gelap, Sasuke akhirnya keluar juga itu pun dengan sembunyi-sembunyi.

_**Shikamaru  
**_

"Haaaaaahhhhhhh... Males banget gue bangun..."

Shikamaru lebih parah lagi dari Naruto. Naruto masih mending punya niat bangun, lah dia... Kagak niat sama sekali!

"Shikamaru! Ayo bangun!"

Sementara sang Ibu sudah meledak sejak tadi. Karena Shikamaru gak bangun-bangun akhirnya datanglah seorang perempuan yang mirip dengan Ibunya membawa kipas besar.

'WUUUUSSSSSHHH!'

Shikamaru bangun karena dia terpental kesudut kamarnya.

"HAH? Ngapain loe kesini? Inikan rumah gue! Pergi loe!"

"Heh dasar pemales! Bangun loe koplak!"

Dan terjadilah perang berangin-?-didalam kamar Shikamaru.

_**Sakura  
**_

Sakura berbeda dengan kedua temannya. Dia sejak pagi sudah tenang-tenang saja dirumah sakit tanpa ada gangguan sedikitpun. Karena sudah tidak ada tugas, Sakura memilih untuk naik kegunung Hokage untuk sekedar istirahat. Saat sedang santainya tiba-tiba sebuah suara serak-serak basah memanggilnya.

"Sakura..."

Sakura menoleh.

"Hah sapa? Lu kan... SETAAAAAAAAAAANNNNN!"

"Sial lu! Elu yang setan!"

Sakura mengucek-ngucek matanya. Terlihat jelas wajah seorang bayi, maksudnya mirip bayi. Berkulit pucat, bermata violet, berambut merah dan familiar.

"TUH KAN! Lu setaaaannnn! Lu kan udah mati Sasori! Kenapa masih gentayangan juga?"

"Ye! Gue masih idup! Elonya aja yang bunuh gue setengah-setengah. Gue kesini buat nantangin elo tempur lagi!"

"AAAAAPPPPPPAAAAAAA?"

_**Tenten  
**_

Tenten tersenyum lebar sambil memandangi kue coklatnya yang...? be...berantakan?

"Ini untuk Neji!"

Saya sebagai author bisa membayangkan apa yang akan terjadi pada Neji setelah ini. Coklat itu tidak berbentuk. Mungkin Tenten bermaksud untuk membentuk hati tapi yang ada malah bulet lonjong gitu. Sangat abstrak... -ditampol panci-

Tenten membungkus kue? nya itu dengan rapid an siap ia hidangkan pada Neji tercinta.

_**Shino  
**_

(Ryu: Mungkin bagian Shino dilewat aja ya... Hehehe -kringet dingin diplototin Shino-)

Shino sudah berdiri dengan gagahnya dibawah pohon tempat ia biasa menunggu Kiba dan Hinata. Karena seutuhnya mereka bertiga berjanji untuk bertemu dan berkumpul bersama. Bahkan Shino dan Kiba sudah antisipasi kalo-kalo Naruto nongol trus nyulik Hinata.

Shino memang tidak membawa apa-apa didalam tasnya kecuali makanan serangga. Yang ia bawa dari rumah hanyalah perasaan kesel dan bete gara-gara emak, bapaknya kagak ada dirumah plus gak ninggalin surat ato apapun. Jadi Shino datang dengan perut kelaparan. -Ryu diinjek-injek-

_**Choji  
**_

Cowok gen- err... ralat cowok yang satu tim dengan Shikamaru ini sudah menghabiskan 20 piring kue coklat yang memang sudah dimasak Ibunya sejak subuh tadi dan sekarang ludes akibat Choji memakannya tanpa berdosa.

Setelah kenyang Choji kembali membabat habis 3 galon air mineral untuk menghilangkan rasa seratnya dikerongkongannya. Sehabis minum, Choji merasa perutnya ingin buang alias nyetor. Dia berlari kekamar mandi dirumahnya. Tapi sayang pintunya terkunci dan ternyata eh ternyata sang Daddy tercinta lagi mandi sambil nyanyi lagunye Queen yang Bohemian Rhapsody cuy!

"Babe! Cepetan dong!"

"Iye iye!"

Alhasil cowok gen-ralat cowok chubby itu menunggu sang Ayah kelar mandi selama beberapa menit.

_**Neji  
**_

Entah apa yang terjadi pada Neji. Sejak tadi ia hanya mundar-mandir tak jelas diruang tamu hingga membuat Hanabi pusing karena mengikuti arah gerakan Neji.

'Aduh gimana nih? Bukannya gue gak hormatin Tenten, tapi kuenya itu loh... Lee aja ampe masuk rumah sakit seminggu gara-gara kuenya apalagi gue ntar...'

Itulah yang sejak tadi Neji pikirkan. Antara kue dan kematian. Disatu sisi dia tidak mau membuat Tenten marah dan menyerangnya dengan seluruh senjata yang ada, dilain sisi dia masih plinplan antara makan atau dimakan, maka dari itu Neji bergerak tak tentu arah sambil terus berpikir tanpa henti.

_**Kiba  
**_

Kiba berjalan dengan santainya menuju kediaman Hyuuga ditemani oleh Akamaru. Sampainya didepan gerbang kediaman Hyuuga, Kiba mengetuk pintu itu disertai gonggongan Akamaru untuk memperjelas keadaan. Selang waktu kemudian Hanabi membukakan pintu. Kiba masuk keruang tengah dan menemukan si Neji yang masih mundar-mandir gak jelas.

Akhirnya setelah menunggu beberapa lama, Hinata keluar dengan membawa 5 kotak coklat. Kiba mau tidak mau membawa kotak-kotak itu. Baru saja mereka berjalan beberapa menit, tiba-tiba saja Naruto menerjang Hinata serta satu kotak coklat tanpa berdosa yang ada Kiba malah jawsdropp gara-gara Naruto.

"SIAL LOE!"

_**Sai  
**_

Sai... Sejak pagi dia sibuk keluar-masuk toko buku untuk mencari majalah yang bisa ia pakai untuk ia praktekkan pada Ino. Setelah cowok ebony itu mendapatkan apa yang ia inginkan, doi segera keluar dan membaca majalah yang baru saja ia beli itu.

"Trik-trik untuk membuat pasangan anda senang dihari Valentine...

Pertama, bersikaplah yang baik dan manis dihadapannya. Kedua, harus jujur tentang penampilannya mau penampilan jelek atau bagus. Jika ia memberi coklat, katakan pendapat Anda dan itu harus jujur. Jadi begitu ya..."

Sai terus membaca majalah itu sambil berjalan menuju rumah Ino. Ryu punya perasaan buruk yang akan terjadi saat Sai mulai mempratikkan yang tertera pada majalah itu.

_**Lee**_

Mungkin hanya Lee saja yang tidak beruntung pada hari penuh kasih sayang hari ini. Bagaimana tidak! Sejak tadi ia hanya berdiri mematung tidak jelas dijembatan tempat biasa ia menunggu teman-temannya. Sayangnya kali ini Neji ataupun Tenten tidak datang untuk berkumpul bersamanya.

"Sial banget hidup gue! Guy-sensei kenapa ini harus terjadi?"

Teriakkan yang disertai efek ombak itu membuat kaca rumah penduduk yang berada disekitar pecah secara tidak bermoral. Alhasil, Lee dikejar-kejar penduduk yang murka.

_**Hinata**_

Akibat penculikkan mendadak itu, Naruto kelelahan dan memilih duduk diatas bukit dibelakang gedung akademi.

"Hinata-chan aku makan ya cokolate-nyuaaaa?"

"I-iya..."

Naruto memakan coklat itu dengan tidak beradab. Bisa dibilang kelakuannya seperti orang yang sudah tidak makan selama bertahun-tahun.

"Bagaimana Naruto-kun?"

"Buset! Ini mah enak banget! Hinata-chan kamu jadi istri aku aja aya?"

'WUNG...'

"Lho? Hinata-chan bangun dong! Pingsan mulu deh!"

Itulah yang terjadi antara Naruto dan Hinata.

_**Ino**_

Ino kini sedang menunggu Sai didepan rumahnya. Dari jauh Sai sudah menyapanya dengan senyuman 'khas' miliknya itu.

"Sai lama sekali."

"Maaf tadi aku kesuatu tempat dulu. Oh iya Ino..."

"Ya?"

"Kau tidak berubah sama sekali dari pertama kita bertemu..."

Sai memang tidak peka. Kalau saya jadi dia setidaknya pasti akan menggombal sedikit. Sai memang terlalu jujur.

'Biasa saja katanya...'

Ino sudah tidak sanggup dengan sifat Sai yang selalu seperti itu. Karena Ino tidak mau menodai hari yang indah ini, ia memilih untuk pasrah dan mengajak Sai ketempat yang sepi... alias taman. Tapi sayangnya sedang ramai saat itu.

"Ini Sai, dicoba ya!"

Sai meraih kotak coklat dari Ino dan membukanya. Dia cukup terpana akan bentuk coklatnya yang indah dan tidak berantakkan. Dia mencolek sedikit krim pada coklat tersebut.

"Bagaimana?"

"Ino... ini..."

"Ya?"

"Kurang gula..."

Ino naik pitam 100%...

"SAAAAAAAIIIIII !"

Yah itulah keadaan Rookie 13 dihari valentine mereka. Tapi tunggu... Sakura? Bagaimana nasibnya?

_**Sakura, Sasori dan Sasuke**_

"Ayo! Loe mo ngajak gue tempur dimana?"

"Ditempat tidur!"

Sakura jawsdrop.

"Gile loe! Dasar setressss!"

"Udah deh Sakura jangan muna! Loe gak bunuh gue soalnya lu gak tega kan? Ayo ngaku!"

"Idih! Geer banget situ! Sotoy deh! Orang gue gak tau kalo loe masih idup!"

Tiba-tiba Sasori menghilang dan memeluk Sakura dengan mesranya dari depan sehingga Sakura jatuh tak berdaya.

"Buset! Lepasin gue manusia boneka!"

"Gue gak mau!"

"Sa? Sakura?"

Sakura mendongak. Gadis ini mati kutu karena yang nongol adalah Sasuke. Dia segera menendang Sasori hingga tuh cowok kejengkang. Sakura udah ngeri aja takut diputusin Sasuke.

"Sasuke-kun jangan salah paham..."

"Sudahlah Sakura... Aku tidak butuh penjelasanmu..."

"Tapi.."

"Kau selalu begitu. Tidak bisa untuk tidak selingkuh."

Kali ini Sakura sudah tidak bisa menahan amarahnya yang terpendam.

"Sasukeeeeeeee!"

"BRAAAK-GEDEBRUK-BLETAK-YEEHA?-BRUAKK-KETABRAK?-JTAKK!"

Kiranya seperti itulah keadaan para Rookie kita saat hari Valentine. Mereka tidak hanya mendapatkan coklat atau apapun bahkan sebagian dari mereka mendapatkan luka-luka disekujur tubuhnya ada juga yang keracunan, ataupun hal-hal lainnya. Inilah hasil pemeriksaan Sakura terhadap beberapa orang yang tengah ia tangani ;

**Naruto Uzumaki **: Kelebihan gula

**Sasuke Uchiha **: Menderita luka parah dan patah tulang sana-sini

**Sai **: Menderita lebam sekujur tubuhnya

**Choji Akimichi **: Kelebihan gula juga

**Shikamaru Nara **: Menderita luka sayatan dan masuk angin

**Neji Hyuuga **: Menderita keracunan akut tingkat menengah

**Hanabi Hyuuga** : Menderita gejala pusing tingkat tinggi, matanya tidak berhenti berputar

**Hinata Hyuuga **: Sindrom pingsan tak kunjung sadar

**Rock Lee **: Mendapatkan luka bakar, tembak, tusuk-?-

**Sasori **: Menderita kehancuran organ tubuh bagian luar akibat pukulanku

Tambahan...

**Penduduk Konoha** : Menderita kerugian, kepecahan jendela, kelelahan membersihkan puing-puing yang berserakan

Amat sangat tidak diduga ternyata. Mungkin kalian berpikir Valentine di Konoha akan romantis penuh ciuman sana-sini tapi yang ada malah perang gak masuk akal sama pasangannya.

_**OWARI**_

_**THE END**_

_**TAMAT**_

Yah... kasian amet para chara kita tercinta. Wkwkwkwkwkwk!

Ryu mah gak punya cowok makanya gak bikin fict yang romantis, hewhew!

Dan satu lagi, disini Ryu gak ada maksud untuk bashing chara/pair. Ini cuma tingkat humor garing yang Ryu bikin buat mengingatkan sesuatu...bahwasanya...

"Indonesian Fanfiction Awards 2010 akan segera dimulai! Mohon partisisapi-?-maksudnya partisipasinya, dengan cara join Grup FB dengan nama IFA, atau masuk ke Infantrum dan tanyalah pada Author yang ada disana, Ryu jarang main ke Infantrum. Atau untuk mudahnya cek profil FFn Indonesia Fanfiction Awards, yap! Maju terus dunia Fanfiksi Indonesia!"

Salam S. A .J


End file.
